Purple Dusk
by Horyuu1
Summary: Written for Mainey who wanted a fic explaining Girl in a Purple Summoning Outfits name


(This is for Mainey who asked me to write a story about my name *blush* it is co-written with Hotaru (she gives me useful advise and ideas) who is going to teach me how to up load it. this is how I convinced her:  
  
Me: can you teach me how to upload a fic for?  
  
Hotaru: No  
  
Me: PLEASE?!?!?!? *puppy dog eyes*  
Hotaru: Urg. nnnnnn.oooooo. oh alright  
  
Me: .^_^  
I don't really care about reviews for this fic but they would be appreciated. but if you flame me I will tell my friends and you will be bombarded with e-mails and reviews of the worst kind. me and Hotaru-chan might not get on very well but she doesn't take people criticizing me (that's her job) so without blabbing on any more I will write the fic)  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Hotaru-chan they're being mean to me again!!!"  
  
Warnings: VERY AU!!! None of the Suzaku seishi died except Mitsukake and Tamahome and they've been reincarnated. Soi, Ashitare and Miboshi all died, the other Seiryuu seishi were frozen in blocks of crystal (.^_^; My brothers idea). some shonen ai (I don't support it like Hotaru (man does Hotaru support it! .O.O) does (but she is responsible for getting me hooked on the Tomo/Nakago pairing. bad Hotaru *Hotaru: ^_^.V*) but I don't hate it like SerenaUsagi (Mina Sakura), my friends will pop in and out of the thing. Hotaru will definitely appear wether she likes it or not *evil, evil grin.Hotaru backs away*  
  
Purple dusk  
  
Uguisu glared up at his four older brothers, his large purple wings rustling in agitation. Suzaku sighed as he watched his younger brother, Uguisu was so like him in many ways, including the fact that he didn't really want to throw his country into the whole Miko-Seishi thing. Aiseinan was a small country in-between Sailio and Konan. Suzaku had been really against the whole Miko-Seishi thing until he'd seen how happy his seishi had been. Uguisu lifted his violet eyes up and sighed "I will go pick my Miko now, and make sure that my seishi are ready to start their duties" with a shimmer of purple light Uguisu was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tears streamed from large purplish-red eyes as a young girl sat at a study table. This was not unusual, these past few weeks had been tough on most students. The student lay her head in her arm and sighed a little, letting her eyes close for the much needed sleep. EXAMS the hated word, the reason she was still here at the library instead of hanging out with her friends.  
  
She blinked as a steaming cup of hot chocolate from Mc Donald's was shoved in her face. Brushing back messy black-purple hair that had been neglected this past week she looked up into a pair of equally tired rose-gold eyes. Hotaru glared down at her. sort- of-friend and older sister, her also neglected silver hair pulled into a very messy bun. "Come on Horyuu I ain't gonna wait much longer for dinner, finish the god damn revision later but ya really need food" Horyuu Murasakiiro nodded her head and got to her head, drinking the chocolate quickly and packing her books. Hotaru grinned, offering her support as her legs reminded her that she'd been sitting in that position for four hours. As they made their way out of the study room, something knocked them over from behind. Hotaru looked up clutching the back of her head "anyone get the number of that runaway chicken" she slurred having been hit pretty hard by what ever it was. Horyuu looked up and felt her eyes pop, a large purple version of a nightingale with long tail feathers went flying down the hallway. Hotaru got to her feet in a flash. SD with little fox ears and a tail "AFTER THAT CHICKEN!!!" she ordered the sweat dropping Horyuu. Horyuu got to her feet and motioned Hotaru to copy. Hotaru went from SD to Chibi and tugged on Horyuu's plait, making the classic chibi sign for wanting to be picked up. Her eyes went large and shimmery and she held up her short arms. Horyuu's sweat drop got larger and she tried to resist the feminine instinct that the chibi awoke. she lasted 37 seconds before scooping Hotaru up and chasing after the large purple chicken.  
  
BANG!!! Yui Hongou blinked as she stared at the retreating back of the two girls, about her age, maybe a year younger. There was a shimmer of purple that they were following and Yui got a sick feeling in her stomach. Brushing back her mid back length hair she ran after them.  
  
Horyuu stared at the restricted room's door and wavered. the purple nightingale had gone in there. She looked at Hotaru then nodded, both girls advanced on the door, opening it together. They looked around for a moment, Horyuu sneezed and Hotaru glared at her. TWUMP!! Hotaru rubbed her head from where a book had landed on it. "First a chicken now a book and. come on Horyuu put down the book. I wanna find that chicken and roast it!"  
  
Horyuu started to read out loud "this is the story of the maiden of Uguisu who gathered the Uguisu no Shichiseishi and made her wishes come true. This story is an incantation and as soon and the page is turned." Horyuu frowned and turned the page, there was a nightingale's cry of triumph and Horyuu was surrounded by purple light, Hotaru grabbed onto her as she began to disappear and got herself sucked into the book as well.  
  
(Not bad for my first fic I guess. shut up Hotaru it ain't that bad and watch what you say cause I might do something really bad to you in this fic) 


End file.
